Pirates of the Caribbean The Isle of Lost Souls
by Anya2
Summary: When Will receives a mysterious letter he has no choice but to turn to the only pirate he trusts for help. Jack might wish he hadn't however when their mission forces him to face one particular bad deed of his past...Pt 7 added!
1. The Letter

The blade flashed in the sunlight that poked its way through the scattered gaps in the wooden building. Tilting it slightly, the sun slid up the blade, illuminating the fine craftsmanship that had gone into making it.

Will admired his our handiwork for a moment, before flipping the blade round with an expert wrist and taking a few experimental swipes. Years of experience had tuned his ear to the sound a good blade made as it swiped through the air. This one was almost perfect. He took it now in both ends and cut into a thick wooden post, already riddled with the cuts from previous tests. Pulling the sword out again with ease, he examined the mark it had left - it was strong and clean as it should be, and the blade had cut deeply with little effort. Yes, a fine weapon indeed. He had a positive feeling while he had still been making it, but you could never tell until you tried it out.

The weapon had been made at the request of Governor Swann as a gift for a visit dignitary he would be entertaining for the next few weeks. Will smiled, the Governor had been uncommonly kind to him since he had helped rescue Elizabeth from Barbossa eight long months ago. After his initial disbelief at her choice he had grown to accept it, realising to not do so would mean the loss of his daughter. He had set up Will as a master sword maker who not only required to make weapons for the fleet, but also any special commissions such as his current one. His current role in life was clearly a more acceptable one than previously, Governor Swann having clearly decided if his daughter was not going to marry an officer and a gentleman, at least she could marry a successful business man.

Successful he was too. He had two apprentices working under him - something highly unusual for a young man of his tender years - and he was saving his pennies tirelessly. He knew he could never keep Elizabeth in the way she had become accustomed to, but he at least wanted them to be comfortable. She had protested that she needed only him, but wanted to give her more than that - a comfortable home, good food on the table, fine clothes, security. And he wanted to give them to her himself, not rely on handouts from her father.

It wouldn't be long now though, he realised with a smile. He'd been living particularly frugally, sleeping in his shop so as to not pay rent. A small cosy house nearby had been put for sale and he had been delighted to find that the asking price was within his means. It needed a little decorative work doing, but Elizabeth had been overjoyed that she would be able to give the place her own touches, and he hadn't argued. No particular wedding date had been set up until now, but he hoped to speak to her about it today.

He didn't know why he was so nervous. Hadn't she already accepted him? Hadn't she said over and over again how she longed for the day when she could call herself Mrs Elizabeth Turner?

Will smiled again. That sounded so perfect. So right.

His moment of peace was interrupted by the arrival of one of his two apprentices, holding out a piece of folded paper in his grubby hands.

"It's for you, Mr Turner," he stated plainly, allowing Will to take it from him.

Yes, it was addressed to him, written in a scrawling handwriting he didn't recognise.

"Did you see who left it?" he asked, frowning.

"No, sir," the boy answered, "I found it pushed under the door."

"Very well, you can return to your work."

Return the blade he had been testing to its case, he curiously opened the letter wondering who on earth would be writing to him. His initial thought was the rather hopeful one of Jack Sparrow. Although he would never have admitted it, he had rather missed the rouge pirate having not seen hide nor hair of him since he had sailed away from Port Royal after barely escaping a hanging. Whispered rumours of the Black Pearl were still heard, but nothing he gave serious merit to.

He dismissed the idea of it being from Jack rather quickly though. He didn't exactly strike him as a letter writing man. More the sort to stagger his way in unannounced, bringing with him a whole heap load of trouble.

Which brought him back to the question of who would be writing to him.

The handwriting inside was also rather scrawled and while he had trouble at some points, overal it was legible.

__

'People tell me you are my image but I always saw more of your mother in you. Her dark eyes. Her spirit........If you wish to find me, follow the dead men to where the sun dare not shine yet the sky burns. I'll be waiting there, where all those who are lost eventually go to wait...Bootstrap"

Will held his breath for many a long moment as he read the letter over and over again, his knees giving way so he slid to the floor.

It was from Bootstrap Bill Turner.

His dead father...


	2. Elizabeth's Promise

The maid struggled to pin Elizabeth's hair in place as the young lady desperately craned her neck so she could see the main drive leading up to the house. Will should have been here by now and wondered what was keeping him? He was usually so punctual. She wasn't exactly worried about him, having seen from experience that he was more than capable of taking care of himself. She was just curious.

When she finally saw his unmistakeable form hurrying towards the house with a box tuck under his arm, a broad smile split her face. The usual feeling of joy she got from the mere sight of him welled up instantly. She really was luckier than any woman ever deserved to be.

Escaping the maid and her pins, she fled out the door and down the main staircase with as much decorum as she could muster. At the bottom she could see her father and his guest inspecting the blade Will had brought with favouring eyes. The recipient gave Will what were obviously words of praise. The young sword maker usually took great pleasure and pride in his work, praise being more welcome to him than nearly anything else. Yet he seemed a little disheartened today. Perhaps he was not satisfied with his work. The necessity for a few last minute adjustments could possibly explain his lateness.

She greeted her father and his guest quickly as she passed them, heading straight for her fiance.

"You're late, Will," she said brightly, "I had almost abandoned hope of you visiting me at all today."

"Forgive me," he said softly, hardly daring to look at her.

At once, she knew something was amiss. His speech, his manner, the paleness of his usually bright features - all spoke of some heavy burden on his shoulders which he was desperately trying to hide.

"What on earth's the matter?" she asked, lowering her voice so that they could not be overheard.

"It's nothing. Really," he responded too quickly with a most unconvincing shake of his head.

Elizabeth gave him a sharp look, "I thought that you of all people would know that I am neither an idiot, nor am I blind. Do you intend on keeping such secrets from me when we are married?"

It was a low blow, she knew. But if it would get him to share what was troubling him, it would be worth it.

"Is there some place we may talk quietly?" he asked with a sigh, resigned to the fact there would be no arguing with her.

A few minutes later they were sitting on a secluded bench in the garden of the Governor's mansion. Will pulled out the now rather crumpled letter from his pocket. Elizabeth read it once hurriedly and then again more slowly, trying to take in every meaning and nuance of the words.

"But your father's dead," she reasoned, at once giving the biggest objection to the letter's validity.

Will sighed as he stood and began pacing in front of her.

"We can't be sure of that," he protested, clearly in conflict with himself, "Barbossa said he had him tied to a cannon and thrown overboard, but by that time they were already unwittingly cursed and unable of dying. What if my father managed to escape? What if all this time he's been trapped on this place where the 'lost go to wait'?"

Elizabeth shook her head. She could understand Will's feelings. If it were her own father she would want to believe this letter more than anything in the world. But in this instance she had to be the voice of reason, warding him against doing anything rash.

"It seems strange don't you think that he chose to write now," she pointed out, "He would have been trapped wherever he is for near ten years."

"Perhaps he did not have freedom to write before," Will said, obviously having thought of solutions to the questions the letter posed, "He may have been a prisoner before and not long since managed to escape."

"Perhaps," she agreed cautiously, not wanting to extinguish his hopes entirely, "But if he wished you to find him as this note implies, why would he give you such poor directions?"

"I would guess that he is concerned that the note may fall into unwanted hands," Will explained as though it was fact, "He may be vulnerable to attack in his present position. Remember he does not know Barbossa is dead."

"Very well," Elizabeth replied, allowing him to continue his well thought out chain of reasoning, "Then who left the note under your door?"

Will finally stopped pacing.

"I don't know," he admitted softly, Elizabeth having come upon the only piece of the puzzle he hadn't been able to fit together.

There was a long silence.

"What do you intend to do?" she asked in soft tones, folding the note up carefully.

"Go and find him, of course."

She nodded with a sense of inevitability. She had expected nothing less from him. His fierce loyalty, care and devotion were some of the traits that made her love him so. And they had once saved her life.

"How do you expect to go about this?" she questioned, part of her resigned to the fact and part of her desperate for any means of stopping him going, "You have no clue as to what these words mean."

"No," he admitted, "But I'd wager that I know a man who would."

It took Elizabeth just a few moments to realise who he meant.

"Jack Sparrow?"

"He was a friend of my father's," Will explained, seeing her uncertainty, "If anyone could decipher them.....Besides, they may have some meaning to pirates which eludes you and I. And he is the only pirate I will ever trust."

"But you don't know where he is," she protested.

"I'll go to Tortuga," he said, making her aware of the plan he had already formed in the short while since he had received the letter, "The Black Pearl is a well known ship, and someone is bound to know her whereabouts. I will find him and this time I won't come back until I know what happened to my father."

'And how long will that take?', Elizabeth wondered with a little despair.

"Let me come with you," she asked, with only a small amount of hope he would agree.

He shook his head, "No."

"But, Will..."

"Absolutely not", he said more firmly this time.

"What would you have me do?" she said with angry frustration, tears beginning to burn her eyes, "Wait here like a good girl? Spend each day looking out to the ocean to see if you are returning? Fill my days with wondering if you are dead or not?"

He knelt down in front of her and took her hands, "I'd have you stay here and be safe."

She knew that was the reason he wouldn't let her go and it would be wrong indeed to be angry with him for caring about her safety, but she couldn't help feel a slight resentment towards him. Yes, this was his father they were talking about, but she was his fiance. Perhaps she had gotten too used to being the most important thing in his life.

"I know you want to help Elizabeth," he continued when she said nothing, "And you must realise that the thought of being parted from you...But if you were to come, I would spend my days and nights worrying about you to such an extent that I would end up getting us both killed."

He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Not wanting them to part with the memory of bad feelings.

"Besides," he added, "It's bad luck to have a woman on board you know?"

She forced a smile too, still conflicted. Could she really do it? Stay here while he faced possible months of unknown dangers? What choice did she have.....

"That's my pirate", she said with soft affection.

"I will come back as soon as possible," he said solemnly, "Just promise me you will remain here and be safe."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I promise", she swore, crossing her fingers where he could not see them.


	3. Back to Tortuga

****

Part 3

Stepping onto the dock at Tortuga, Will's face screwed up and not just from the smell that hit him. The place unfortunately hadn't changed in the slightest. It was still a filthy, dangerous looking hell hole of debauchery. Not that he had expected any different.

Glancing behind him, he saw the pirate he had hitched a ride with securing his boat safely to the dock while his small crew offloaded their cargo. The day after he had told Elizabeth of his plans, he had instructed his apprentices that he was going away on business for a time, and that they were to continue as well as they could without him. He didn't see much reason for concern. They were both bright, hard working boys and should manage admirably.

Once assuring them he would return as soon as possible, he had headed down to the dock and began to scout the place carefully for what he was searching for.

A pirate, trying to blend into the background while picking up supplies for his ship - something that happened more than the authorities would care to admit.

Will had spotted the perfect candidate in no time at all and had hence followed the man around for an hour just to be sure. The pirate looked so suspicious in his furtive actions and unmistakable attire that Will was surprised over and over again when he wasn't accosted by the troops patrolling the area. Still, he eventually returned to his small ship, supplies in tow, and that was when Will approached him. Of course at first the man had been highly reluctant to do anything even remotely resembling a good deed. He soon changed his mind however when Will showed him the fine selection of swords he had brought with him as a bargaining tool. It was not long after this that they had loaded the fresh supplies into the ship's hold and were on their way to Tortuga.

Now it was night and their arrival had gone unnoticed by the throngs of drunken pirates, intent upon spending their plunder on rum, women and gambling. Pirates had expensive hobbies. It was what kept them going back to sea time and time again when any other man would retire on the loot they could accumulate if they so wished.

Will turned briefly to the pirate who had ferried him here as he picked up the small sack of belongings he had brought with him.

"Do you know of the Black Pearl?"

"Aye," the man said, barely looking at him as she struggled with the rope. As far as he was concerned, he had upheld his side of the bargain. The blacksmith was now little more than an irritant.

"What of her whereabouts?" Will continued when it became apparent that no further information would be following that statement.

"She's been docked here in Tortuga these last few weeks," he said, dismissively, "Word has it Jack Sparrow's barely been out of a tavern since then so I doubt she'll be leaving any time soon, either."

Will nodded his thanks even though the pirate chose to ignore them and turned to walk towards the town. This was turning out easier than he had ever could have hoped.

---

The first place Will decided to look was the tavern Jack had taken him to on his last and only other visit to the island. Like the rest of Tortuga it hadn't changed much either, being as heaving with pirates, smoke, whores and rum as ever he could recall it being. The floor was slick with spilt liquor and dangerous for even the steadiest sea legs to walk on. Most in here weren't in the least steady though and Will found himself stepping over the drunken form of more than one pirate as he fought his way carefully through the throng while at the same time trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible. To stand out too much in this crowd could be a dangerous thing indeed. Realising that it was foolish to simply look for the roguish pirate amongst this rabble, Will resigned himself to having to ask someone. He chose a young woman, the least intimidating of the wenches working here. She told him that last she'd seen Sparrow he had been drinking in the corner alone. Drown his sorrows for a reason she wouldn't or couldn't divulge. He thanked her and she smiled lasciviously, saying there was much more she could do for him than the good Captain ever could. Will hurriedly retreated.

Walking into the darkest corner of the room, he finally saw the man he was looking for sitting alone, his head resting on the table and a mass of tattered black hair obscuring his face from view. Even so, the form was unmistakably his. Will smiled, unexpectedly feeling great warmth at seeing the pirate again.

"Well," he said with a grin as he took a seat opposite the man, "I'd expect I was the last person you should ever envision seeing in this place again."

Jack didn't stir.

Will frowned. Leaning in for a closer inspection he could hear a soft snoring coming from under the pile of hair. Moving it aside gingerly, he saw Jack was indeed fast asleep and drooling slightly on the table. He was not exactly the dashing sight Will suspected he often thought he was.

Picking up a nearby tankered of what smelt horribly like grog, he wasted no time in pouring the contents unceremoniously over Jack's head.

Jack snorted and woke up with a start, his head shooting off the table as he looked unsteadily around, trying to discover what had happened. When he saw Will, he frowned a little and squinted as if trying to focus properly. A moment later he grinned so all his gold teeth were showing.

"Will, lad!" he greeted jovially, "Ye all right?"

And with that his head slumped to the table again. There was a long pause and Will thought perhaps he had fallen back asleep. He was just looking around for something else to throw over him when Jack's head leapt off the table again in a sudden moment of realisation.

"What the bloody 'ell are ye doing 'ere?" he asked with a frown, rubbing his head as though it were aching, "Aren't ye meant to be in Port Royal making good with that fine lass of yours?"

Will, knowing he could do better than explain his reasons, simply handed him the letter that he had kept safely tucked within hand's reach throughout his journey. It was a testament to their still slightly uneasy friendship that he trusted him enough to show it without hesitation.

Jack looked puzzled, but at Will's urging took the note and read it silently to himself. His frown deepened as he did so, a disturbed look etching itself into his features. Once he had finished, his dark eyes looked up at Will again, a more serious look planted here than the young blacksmith could ever remember seeing.

"'Ave ye told anyone about this?" he asked quietly.

"Only Elizabeth," Will answered solemnly. He understood the need for discretion.

"Good," Jack said, shortly.

He held the letter to the nearest candle and set it alight.

"What are doing?!" Will protested, angered and shocked. He tried to salvage it, snatching at Jack's hand, but the pirate used his free one to keep him back whilst the other held the letter out of his reach long enough so that all he dropped to the grubby table were ashes.

"You remember what it said, don't ye?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Then tis better that no one else read that letter," Jack said darkly, "There are some things pirates won't even hear talk of. Isla de la Perdido Almas is one of them."

Will looked confused.

"The Island of Lost Souls," he translated, in a conspiratorial whisper, "The oldest pirate legend. It's a cursed place - death most 'orrible comes to any man who sails within a hundred leagues of it. Their souls then doomed to live in a tormented wasteland for the rest of eternity. Even the bravest pirates shudder at the mere mention of it."

Will raised a doubtful eyebrow. Jack certainly seemed to have no problem talking about it and adding a rather inappropriate dramatic flair as he did so.

"I'm not brave," he clarified, "Just daft."

Well Will could hardly argue with that.

"So lad," Jack said, taking a swing out of the bottle of rum he had stashed at his feet for safety, "I expect ye travelled the treacherous waters 'ere to ask for my 'elp. You wanna find yer old man."

"Yes," Will replied eagerly, glad Jack had broached the subject first, "You always said he was a friend of yours. And he was supposedly killed because he spoke up for you against Barbossa. He was loyal-"

"Ye can forget the spiel, boy," Jack interrupted, with a dismissive wave, "I'll 'elp ye."

Will frowned, "But didn't you just say that it was a cursed place full of certain death?"

"Aye".

"I just thought you might need a little more persuading."

"I've faced worse," Jack said with a shrug. He got unsteadily to his feet, pulling Will up by a handful of shirt, "Come along, then."

"Where are we going?" the blacksmith asked.

"Well," Jack said cryptically, leading Will out of the tavern, "if yer want my 'elp then ye gotta do a little something for me first, savvy?"

"If this involves retrieving your ship again...", Will warned.

Jack shook his head, "It ain't the ship, boy. It's the crew."


	4. Trouble with the Crew

****

Part 4

Jack threaded his way through the swaying crowds of pirates that littered the main streets of Tortuga with ease, almost losing Will behind him a number of times. That wouldn't do at all. Who knows what could happen to a lad of his tender experience in a place such as this?

As soon as he was able to, he steered them off of the main streets and into the sleazy side alleys that wound seemingly endlessly through the haphazard buildings of Tortuga. It was far less crowded here and hence much easier keep a watch on his young friend. Of course, it also meant he couldn't hide in the crowd which in his present predicament was not a good thing. He would just have to be extra careful.

Will was looking decidedly uneasy in the less than welcoming surroundings of the back waters of Tortuga but Jack didn't mind it though. He'd grown up here. Played on these very streets as a boy. Snuck down them to watch the pirates returning to town from their voyages, wondering what it would be like to someday be one himself. If he were ever to call a place 'home' this would've been it.

No sentimentality kept him there though and it didn't take long for Jack's keen sense of direction to navigate them safely through the maze, to an area where the houses became gradually few and further between until they were officially out of the town. The road ahead carved through a thicket of trees and sloped sharply upwards, indicating that they were heading towards the top of the cliffs.

As Jack had suspected it would, now he wasn't looking out for pirates wanting to attack him or whores trying to molest him, Will's patience with him finally ran out. A sharp shout of his name made Jack turn to see the boy demanding to know what was going on.

"I told ye, I 'ave an...errand I need ye to 'elp me with," he said evasively, knowing that Will wouldn't like the truth much and that it would be better for both of them if he was kept in the dark until such time as he had no choice but to go along with it. 

Will, it seemed, had a different idea as to what was best for him though.

Jack, who had turned to continue along the path, stopped abruptly once more as something brushed past his face and a thud was heard not so far away. He carefully eyed the knife which Will had thrown and was now embed in the tree next to Jack's head. It reminded him instantly of their first meeting. The boy had got his attention then too.

"Very well, mate," he said, pulling the knife out with ease, unlike on the previous occasion.

He began flipping it expertly around in his hand as he spoke.

"We'd been out to sea six months when we finally decided to 'ead back to Tortuga to spend our ill gotten gains," Jack explained with his usual unnecessary flair, "Of course the men were parched of both alcohol and female company so our first port of call was naturally the finest drinking establishment this rancid little island 'as to offer. Well, after many, many rums, a brawl broke out between my crew and that of the Black'eart. Apparently they were saying some most uncomplimentary things about me and my dear boys were just trying to defend my 'onour."

Will snorted a laugh at the idea that Jack had any honour worth defending.

"That Black'eart lot started it ye understand," Jack said, as though trying to convince Will that the crew of the Black Pearl had simply been innocent bystanders in it all.

"I'm sure they did," Will said, flatly.

"And they started the fire."

"Fire?"

"In the to-do a lantern got knocked over, or something," Jack said with an uncaring shrug, "And seeing as the place was awash with rum, it burnt down quicker than you can say 'Barbossa is a mutinous dog'. Course by then the Governor's Men 'ad stuck their noses in and decided to arrest me and my innocent crew. To cut a long story short, dear old Governor Marley 'ad us thrown in the cells with no intention of letting us out any time soon."

"But you escaped," Will noted.

Jack grinned smugly.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, by way of explanation.

Will rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Jack said, finally handing Will's knife back to him, "As I'm sure you can appreciate, we can't sail the Pearl and hence find yer dear old man without a crew so we're going to 'ave get 'em back. And trust me, no other crew would be crazy enough to sail where we're going. "

Will let that comment go for the moment and focused more on the issue at hand.

"We're going to break them out of prison?"

"No," Jack said, sharply turning on his heels and continuing up the path, "We're going to ask the Governor to let them out."

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?" Will asked, irritably as he caught up with the pirate, clearly thinking Sparrow had finally lost it, "I should imagine he will not be very willing to attend to the wishes of an escaped convict."

"Well, first we're gonna break in," Jack said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. Seeing the highly doubting look on Will's face he decided to add a little reassurance.

"'Ave I ever let ye down yet?" he asked, making himself look as respectful as he could, "Yer just gonna 'ave to trust me lad."

Yes, that was why Will had come here in the first place. Jack was the only pirate he trusted. His father had trusted him too.

"So," Will asked, stating what he thought was the obvious flaw in Jack's plan, "Supposing we do manage to break into the mansion, what's to stop him throwing you and I directly into prison with your crew?"

Jack smiled secretly, immensely pleased with himself.

"Because I 'ave something Governor Marley wants."


	5. Breaking and Entering

****

Part 5

"This is madness!" Will whispered angrily as he and Jack crouched in the bushes to the left of a set of huge iron gates.

"Aye," Jack pointed out, his eyes still scanning the gravel driveway in front of them, "Or possibly brains and you'd be surprised how often those two-"

He abruptly stopped as he caught Will's warning look out of the corner of his eye.

"It'll be fine," he assured, "Let's go."

Being surprisingly nimble for a man who usually staggered everywhere Jack hurried towards the gate and vaulted over it, checking back only once to ensure that Will was following him. Safely on the other side, he lead the pair of them straight over to the building, keeping as low as possible and stopping with his back to the wall. He then motioned for Will to follow as he snuck round the side.

From the brief glimpse he had of it, Will decided the Governor's Mansion of Tortuga was an impressive building indeed. As fine as the one Elizabeth lived in back at Port Royal. He just hoped it wasn't as heavily guarded. Though considering where it was situated he expected it was and more.

On the left side of the house, Jack motioned for them to stop just short of a dark window. He pulled a small metal object from his pocket, checked around once more to make sure he wasn't being watched and went to work on the lock holding the window shut. Will had to bite his tongue to stop himself from protesting once more, feeling distinctly uncomfortably with the whole idea.

After a few moments of work, a click signalled the unlocking of the window and Jack slid it open. He stood back and motioned for Will to enter.

"Why do I have to go first?" the younger man, whispered in protest.

"'Ow am I meant to watch yer back if I'm in front of ye?" Jack reasoned, holding his hands out in a supposedly innocent manner.

Will glared at him.

"Look," Jack pressed, "The quicker we get my crew back, the quicker we get on our way, savvy?"

Will sighed, having a feeling Jack was going to try and use that excuse to get away with a few more things before this night was out. But what could he do? The man was right.

Climbing carefully up to perch on the frame, he was dismayed to see that the room was pitch black inside. The trees surrounding this side of the house were blocking out the moonlight - which he guessed was why Jack had chosen this point of entry even though it made it impossible for Will to see what he was walking in to. He looked back at Jack, the concern showing on his face.

"It's alright," Jack insisted with a careless wave, "It's just the servant's quarters."

"How do you know?" Will asked, surprised.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I've been here before, okay?"

And with that, impatient with all the delays, Jack shoved him through the window.

Will tumbled forward from his precarious perch on the window sill, thankfully landing on something large and soft before bouncing off to hit the wooden floor with a thud. A startled cry was heard, quickly followed by a dull thump. Will looked back, his eyes gradually becoming accustom to the dark, to see Jack clambering through behind him and struggling to pick up a large unconscious woman who had been sleeping in the bed Will had landed on.

"What did you do?!" Will asked, as loudly as he dare.

"It was self defence," Jack explained, as though Will was the one being unreasonable, "She's a big lass. She'll be alright. Now give me a hand."

Having no choice Will assisted Jack in hauling the woman to a nearby closet, which they locked just in case, Jack assuring him that someone would find her by the morning.

The pirate then lead the way to the door and, after spending a long moment listening with his ear pressed to the wood, he opened it a crack checked along the corridor outside before pulling Will out after him.

Whereas most normal men would have done their utmost to stay hidden, Jack strutted along as though he owned the place. Turning left at the end of the corridor, they strolled into the grand entrance hall that mainly consisted of an enormous staircase that lead up to the first floor landing. The place was very opulently decorated with treasure plundered over the years the family had lived here. Paintings and tapestries hung on the wall in gold frames. Ornate golden tables to the left and right of the hall held vases and statues all of which were exquisite in their detail and craftsmanship. There were also a few glass cases containing jewellery. It all looked very fine, but it gave Will the feeling that the owner was out to impress. Bragging almost. The Governor was clearly a rich man and wasn't afraid to express it.

Another feeling struck him too. Considering this had apparently been the home of the Marley family for a century, it didn't feel very homely.

Jack crossed straight to the table, inspecting the pieces with a pirate's eye.

"Very nice, very nice," he said appreciatively, as he picked up a particularly fine vase, "This is a new addition. The old Governor's certainly got taste."

Will wasn't interested in what Jack was holding however, he was instead curiously looking at a bronze statue depicting a woman releasing a bird. It was the spitting image of the figurehead of the Black Pearl. 

He was about to enquire to Jack about it, when footsteps were heard from the landing above. The pirate motioned for Will to follow him as he went round to the right side of the staircase and to a door, hidden so well in the wooden panelling that you wouldn't have seen it unless you knew what you were looking for.

The room inside was dimly lit by one candle that cast an ominous shadows over the contents. To Will it appeared to be some sort of practice or training room, for swords of all sorts of design and origin littered the walls. In the centre of a large clear area in the middle of the room was the stuffed epitaph of a man. The white linen it was made of had clearly been repaired in more than one place, as though it had been ferociously practiced on once too often.

Having not the time to consider it further, Will turned back to where Jack was peering through the tinniest crack he had left in the door. Will joined him to watch as two burly men headed towards the front door, muttering something about 'patrol' and the Governor being in a foul mood of late. Once they had disappeared outside, he distinctly heard Jack count to ten before he stepped back out into the hall again.

As they shut the door quietly behind them, neither saw the figure step out from the shadows in the corner of the room where it had been hiding.

"Where to now?" Will asked, the seriousness of their predicament having weighed itself upon him once more.

"Upstairs," Jack answered smartly, "If I know the Governor - and I do - we need to head straight to the main office. Finds it 'ard to get away from the job, see?"

Will was about to ask Jack how he knew so much about the Governor when the main doors behind them creaked open once more and the two men re-entered.

"...can't believe you forgot your bloody pistol," one of them was saying to the other. He trailed off however when he saw the pirate and the blacksmith who did not have time to hide.

"Oi!" the second man shouted after a moment of staring at them incredulously.

With lightening speed, Jack plucked one of the vases off a nearby table and threw it at them. One of the men instinctively went to catch it, knocking back into his companion and they both fell to the floor.

Jack and Will, meanwhile made a break for it, the pirate not leading them up the stairs as Will would have expected but instead back the way they came. As he headed past the room they had entered through it also became clear that Jack did not intend for them simply to escape either. It soon became apparent what his thinking was though as a smaller set of back stairs came into view. Unfortunately at that very moment another man was walking down them.

He gave chase as Jack and Will entered the nearest door to their left, which turned out to be the kitchen. The maid and the cook shrieked in alarm as Jack and Will managed to run round and put the large oak table between themselves and what was clearly another one of the Governor's Men.

For want of a better weapon - having had all his effects confiscated during his arrest - Jack grabbed down the nearest pot that was hanging over his head and brandished it as threateningly as he could. The guard just grinned a foul toothed grin and pulled his sword. Jack's eyes widened and in an act of desperation he threw the pot with all his force at the guard.

There was a loud clang and the grin remained on the man's face as he fell backwards, unconscious.

Jack and Will shared a look and a shrug before continuing on their flight.

"Terribly sorry ladies," Will said, in apology to the two servants as he passed, picking up the sheets the maid had dropped and handing them back to her.

Out of the kitchen, they once more headed to the back stairs, hearing cries from behind them as the two guards from the main hall recovered. Sprinting up one flight, they emerged in a hallway, similar to the last but much more finely decorated. They ran down it and turned to head onto the second floor landing.

"The Governor's office is just here," Jack explained.

Unfortunately, so were three of the Governor's Men, who ran up the main staircase with renewed vigour when they caught sight of the two.

Turning on their heels, Jack and Will ran back into the corridor heading once again for the back stairs. As they arrived, they could see the two guards from the main entrance running up towards them and so had no choice but head up to the second floor.

Again, they ran down an identical looking corridor and out onto the landing. Will peered over the banister to look below as more men came running up the main staircase towards them. The sound of pounding footsteps from the corridor behind them also increased at a rapid pace.

"We're trapped!" Will said, turning on Jack.

He was about to berate him once more for his idiotic plan, when Jack ran round the far side of the landing. Knowing not what else to do, Will followed.

"Give me yer knife," Jack said quickly, holding out his hand for it.

Will handed it to him without question, hoping that the insanity that was one of Jack's plans was going to save both their necks.

Jack leaned over the banister and cut some slits in the large tapestry that was secured below them, stretched right down to the ground floor. Handing back the knife, Jack indicated one of the sections he had cut a slit into.

"Grab that and jump," he ordered, Will.

"You are mad!" the young blacksmith exclaimed, shaking his head.

He had no time to protest any further however as the two sets of guards pursuing them arrived on the landing simultaneously. Sharing a look with Jack - deciding that if they didn't die he was certainly going to kill him - the pair of them vaulted over the banister.

Fortunately for them both, the material of the tapestry was thin enough to tear under their weight, but thick enough to slow their descent so that they hit the floor with a painful bump as opposed to a fatal thud.

"Quick," Will said, as he picked himself up, realising that they had landed right outside of the practice room they had hidden in just before, "We should get some weapons."

At least then they would stand a chance when the guards inevitably caught up with them again. They should have thought of it earlier actually. In fact, they should have brought more with them than just Will's knife. But that was Captain Jack Sparrow's planning for you.

Jack nodded in agreement and immediately reached out to open the door. He was beaten to it however as it swung open from inside and he found himself face to point with a very sharp blade.


	6. Governor Marley

****

Part 6

Both Jack and Will halted abruptly, Jack hardly daring to breath in case he got the end of his nose swiped off. The blade bobbed in the candlelight as it indicated for them to move backwards so as to allow the person holding it to walk into the entrance hall.

As they did so, Will's eyes followed the sword back to its fine, gilded hilt which the blacksmith in him immediately appreciated for the ornate and difficult carvings. It was held with ease by a relatively small yet assured hand, which belonged to a shapely, slightly tanned arm which in turn was the property of a gracefully poised woman. By quick assessment he considered her to be around thirty years of age, for she no longer held the soft, sweet beauty of youth but was erring towards a grace and elegance which could only come with time. The effect was heightened by the white nightgown and robe she wore which were both intricately embroidered and trimmed with lace. Both were tight and revealing enough to show an athletic figure that suggested she was not a lady of leisure.

The look on her face was not that of a young girl either, for a hatred so deep and burning would surely take many years to form. Her dark eyes raged with it and her straight chestnut hair flicked angrily over her shoulders as she looked from one of them to the other.

After giving Will a quick perusal her gaze locked on Jack and there was such malice in her eyes that Will was instantly convinced that she knew more of the captain of the Black Pearl than as a simple intruder.

"Ah, Isabelle," Jack said with a smile inappropriate for the tenseness of the situation and a flamboyant bow, "It's been too long. A pleasure to see ye again, Milady."

"It's Governor Marley to you, Sparrow," she spat with more venom than a hundred vipers.

Will's eyes widened in surprise. This was the Governor of Tortuga? A woman? Jack hadn't said anything. But, there again, Will hadn't thought to ask either.

Governor Marley walked took a few balanced steps towards Jack, her sword still held out firmly as she eyed at him with a mixture of anger and distain.

"I thought I sentenced you to rot to hell, covered in your own filth, in our foulest jail cell," she pointed out with no little anger.

Jack shrugged easily, "I didn't like the verdict much. Thought the prosecutor might've been a bit biased if ye know what I mean."

She bristled angrily but he continued on none the less, smiling that familiar cocky half smile.

"And ye forget. There's never been a prison built that can hold Captain Jack Sparrow."

His attitude only served to incense her further - something Will considered very unwise. He was proved right when she suddenly thrust her sword forward at his throat, the blade pressing just hard enough to pierce the skin.

"An escaped convict breaking into the Governor's Mansion?" she said dangerously, "I'd be quite within my right to run you through."

Will understood that, which made him wonder what had prevented her from having done so already.

Jack seemed to have confidence in the reason, whatever it was, because he stepped sideways from the blade without further comment, blood trickling slightly from the small nick on his neck. He closed the gap between himself and the angry woman and she slowly lowered her sword in a manner that suggested she was quite ready to lift it up again and lop his head off if he gave her reason.

Stopping just short of bodily contact, Jack reached out and carefully tugged at a piece of worn red silk that was partially hidden inside her robe. It slipped easily into his hands and he held it up so it broke the eye line between them.

"Ye still 'ave this I see," he commented with no small amount of smugness.

"Yes," she scowled, "So I can train my dogs to your repulsive stench. When it's not obscured by rum, of course."

Jack's smile didn't waiver, "Ah, but you didn't always find me quite so unappealing though, did ye luv? If I was a betting man - which I ain't of course - I'd wager you found me very alluring at one time."

"Something I'd sooner forget," she said, her voice tightening.

"We don't 'ave to be enemies, ye know, Isabelle," Jack coaxed. 

"You made your bed, Sparrow," she spat, "Now, you lie in it".

"What?" he asked innocently, "While you lie in someone else's?"

Will knew what was coming even before she moved. He'd seen that look on a number of women who had been faced with Jack Sparrow.

The sound of the slap reverberated around the expansive hall, and Jack's head snapped back so hard Will thought she might've knocked it off his shoulders altogether.

At this moment Will felt a sharp point dig into his back and he froze, knowing what it was. 

"It's about time you got here," Governor Marley snapped, her chest heaving in fury.

Her men winced slightly at the tone.

A vicious smile played across her face as she locked gaze with Jack, "Escort Captain Sparrow and his friend here down to the cells. I want them in chains until I decide I'd like to see him hang."

She took a moment to take in Jack's reaction to this news. While it was unreadable to Will, she turned away looking entirely satisfied with herself.

"And if he should escape again," she said in warning to the men that were now taking charge of the two struggling pirates, "I'll have all your heads."

They clearly took this threat seriously because their grips suddenly tightened and Will's resistance became even more futile.

As they were being forcibly but slowly dragged away, Jack called out to the retreating form of the Governor.

"The boy 'ere," he said, in between trying to push away the arms clawing at him, "'E's Will Turner. Son of old Bootstrap Bill!"

Governor Marley paused a moment, seemingly deciding if this news was worth anything to her. Will sincerely hoped it was because whatever plan Jack had had in mind it didn't seem to be working.

She looked over her shoulder briefly.

"That's nice for him," she said with soft disinterest before continuing on her way.

The Governor's men had finally got a good grip on them both and were making good progress in dragging them along, while the Governor herself was just short of disappearing at the top of the stairs. Jack hollered out one last attempt.

"'E received a letter from Bill!" he explained, "Telling 'im where 'e is!"

'Was that it?' Will wondered, "Was that what Jack had the Governor wanted? Information about the whereabouts of my father? What could she possibly want with him?'

It looked like he would have to wait for his answers however as this time, the Governor didn't stop.


	7. The Deal

****

Part 7

The lower levels of the Governor's Mansion were a far cry from the opulence, grandeur and comfort of the main house. Away from prying eyes, lying under enough concrete so that no one could hear the cries of the inmates, a dungeon prison had been constructed by the order of the first Governor of Tortuga, Isabelle's great grandfather.

It was worse than any prison Jack had been in before, and he was coming from rather extensive experience. The conditions were no poorer than most and they weren't having hot pokers dug into their flesh or anything, but they were underground and that meant no windows. And no windows meant no fresh air to remind him of the freedom he knew he would escape into once more. Down here the air was dank and feted, reeking of the many pirates who had wasted away in here over the years.

Jack always found it very oppressive to be away from the sight, smell or sound of the ocean for too long. It darkened his spirits in an unmistakable way. Left him feeling trapped and exposed and almost vulnerable. He was out his haven. Away from his sanctuary. However hard he tried, he couldn't sit still, as though the very fabric of his being was disturbed and was itching for him to head back to the ocean and relieve it.

No chance of that right now though.

The cell that Will and Jack had been thrown into was in almost total darkness bar the light which crept in from a single burning lantern down the hall. It was probably a blessing really - considered the revolting dampness Jack could feel on the floor he thought it best that he didn't know what he was sitting in. He wasn't exactly a fastidious man in regards his appearance, but even he had his limits.

Will sat also, propped against the opposite wall his knees held up to his chest and his chin resting on his arms, which like Jack's were now held in irons at the wrist. He was giving the pirate an expectant look, as if he believe this was all part of his plan. Or in the least he thought he might have accounted for this turn of events.

Of course, it wasn't and he hadn't. What should have happened was that he told Isabelle about the letter, she immediately forgave him all his sins and they all set sail the next day in search of Bootstrap. He hadn't even consider that she would still be so angry at him that she would simply ignore information she would have killed any man for just a few short years earlier. She really was a different person these days.

"The Governor was very angry with you," Will stated rather redundantly, clearly trying to find out more without being too obvious about it. The lad's patience had it's limits it seemed - they'd been sitting in silence for at least an hour.

But Jack wasn't exactly in the mood to share the darkest secrets of his soul just now. Perhaps it was being told by a woman he had once shared an affinity with that she was planning to have him hung. If the cold, gnawing feeling he felt inside was showing on his face, it would have explained Will's prolonged silence.

Or perhaps it was just the smallest amount of shame that made him want to avoid the subject - his dealings with Isabelle hadn't exactly been his finest hour. Her anger at him still pressed home just how badly he must have done by her.

"That'd be the gypsy blood in 'er," he explained in a terse, evasive voice, "'Er mother was one. Well into their revenge are gypsies."

"Revenge?" Will pressed, catching the interesting word.

"That's none of yours," Jack said darkly as he picked himself up and walked to the front of the cell, suddenly finding the small space even more oppressive.

Thankfully, Will knew when to leave things be.

"Well what do we do now?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'll think of something," Jack promised, unnaturally quiet.

"Before she has you hung?" Will said, pondering aloud what he really meant to only think.

Jack turned his dark kohl eyes on the younger man, a thoughtful expression firmly in place.

"Aye," he said, even quieter, "I 'ope so."

There was silence for a long moment.

"I don't think she'll really go through with it," Will reassured, feeling awkward, as though he was intruding on a part of Jack's life he had no right to witness.

Jack snorted a bitter laugh, "Then you don't know her very well."

Another hour passed in silence. Every now and then Jack saw Will cast a glance over at him to see if he had the look of someone who was planning a daring escape. He was trying to, of course, but his last flight from here had been a product of luck rather than judgment and what with the Governor's warning to her men he didn't think they'd slip up again.

He smiled wryly to himself. Why did he keep thinking of her as 'the Governor'? She'd been just plain 'Isabelle Marley' to him once. When had it changed?

But he already knew the answer to that - when she'd become Governor.

That had been a bad year for him, all in all. It was the same year he'd lost the Pearl to Barbossa's mutiny. Then to finally make it back here and have to face the new Governor's anger, as if she believed what had happened was all his fault, when all he wanted was to spend a short time with someone he could count as a friend. He'd grown angry at her - first for her silent accusations, and then for not being who he wanted her to be. That didn't excuse what he'd done though. He left her to die, favouring instead to save his own skin.

His unhappy reverie was cut short as a guard appeared at their door from seemingly nowhere. Much to Jack and Will's surprise he began to unlock the door and they both stood apprehensively.

Was this it? Had she grown tired of the thought of him being locked in a cell this quickly and had decided to proceed to the main event? Jack had already had a noose around his neck once this last year. He hadn't liked it much.

Two other men followed the first in.

"The Governor wants a word with you," the first said, in means of an explanation as they were lead to an uncertain fate.

---

Governor Marley's office was a large, impressive room. No candles burned, but the huge round topped window let in plenty of icy moonlight to brighten the place sufficiently, even if it was in a cold, menacing glow.

The Governor herself sat behind a large oak desk, the leather seated chair clearly made for a much larger person than she. While physically she didn't fill it, she had an undeniable presence that made up for her small stature.

Will and Jack were brought to stand on the rug in front of her. It annoyed Jack immensely to be treated like this. A captain wasn't used to be demeaned and made to appear inferior. The very essence of a pirate's life was to buck authority and rules, except those necessary for survival and maintain a running ship. But the Governor's family had always been clever and rich, and they had turned this into power by giving the pirates a haven, even if it did cost them some control.

"Ye rang, Milady?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

One of the men who had escorted them here, kicked him hard in the back of the knees making Jack's legs buckle so he fell to the floor.

"You'll show some respect to the lady," the guard spat in his ear as he dragged Jack back up.

"Well, I would," Jack said bitterly, not knowing when to keep his mouth shut, "If there were one here. Unless yer referring to yer good self, of course."

Jack was kicked again, harder this time and fell back to his hands and knees.

"If you've both quite finished..." Governor Marley said sharply, before motioning for the guards to leave, "I won't need your help with these lads, trust me."

Jack knew that was meant as a slight against him, but not wanting to get his burning knees kicked at again he bit his lip and stayed silent.

"I know how impatient you can be Sparrow so I'll cut to the chase," Governor Marley said, once the three of them were alone, "You know where Bootstrap is, I want to know. You're going to tell me."

"Really?" Jack asked, with mock surprise, "And why would I want to go and do a daft thing like that?"

"Because it may just persuade me not to stretch you by the neck until your dead," she explained in a matter of fact way.

Jack nodded. That was fair enough.

"Very well, luv-"

"'Governor'," she corrected, stonily.

"Very well, _Governor_," he said with emphasis, bowing overdramatically, "Ye set me and the boy 'ere free and we'll go and find ol' Bootstrap and bring 'im back 'ere."

She opened her mouth to speak but Jack held up his hand to stop her.

"And before ye start going on about ye ain't releasing us, I 'ave no intention of telling ye where Bootstrap is until we've set sail on the Black Pearl with my crew and Tortuga is a league behind us," he stated with more assurance than was due a man who was seemingly in no position to barter.

"And let me tell you," the Governor responded sharply, "I'm no fool. I've no intention of just letting you go - you'll walk out this house and I'll never see you again!"

"Well, then," Jack said throwing his arms up in disgust, "We are in a predicament, aren't we? I, surprisingly, don't trust a woman who's threaten to 'ave me killed. Ye don't trust me because yer still irate at me. Which leads to a whole barrel of mistrust, which means we'll never get anything done so we might as well just sit 'ere and talk about the weather."

With that, he audaciously threw himself down in a chair and clonked his feet up onto the desk.

She glared at him, but declined to comment on it. Instead she leaned over the desk so they were at eye level with one another.

"Fine. I'll release you to follow your clue to Bootstrap - but I'm coming with you."

This struck Will as a little odd. She clearly didn't like Jack in the slightest but she trusted him not to kill or maroon her once she was on his own ship?

Jack looked ponderous for a moment, then he nodded.

"Right ye are then. But it's my ship, my mission and I'm in charge, savvy? Ye can be our 'onored guest of course. Thems my terms and ye can take 'em or leave 'em."

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Very well," she finally agreed with a nod, "But just one thing - once this is over, if I ever see you again I will shoot you, no questions asked, understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Good," she shoved his feet off the desk, almost causing him to fall out of the chair as he lost his balance.

"We'll leave in the morning," she said, crossing to the door to call back the guards, "You two spend the night in the cells."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Governor Marley," Will said, stepping forward as he finally saw his opportunity to ask what he couldn't get from Jack, "What do you want with my father?"

She turned to look back at him, staring for a moment before she answered.

"You look like him, you know," she said, in a softer tone than she had once used on Jack, "You may not know it, Mr Turner but we share a bond, you and I. You see I lost my father too. But whilst you have a clue to the fate of yours, my clue may be found in testimony of Bootstrap Bill."

Will looked surprised, but could question her no further as a man entered. Jack knew him as Mr Logan the First Mate of the Governor's ship, the Blood Rose. From what he knew, he was a loyal sort who had worked under the Marley family since he was a boy.

"Sorry to barge in on ye meeting Governor but this can't wait," he looked harried and was out of breath.

"Why?" she asked, mildly alarmed, "What's wrong?"

"Tortuga, ma'am. We're under attack."


End file.
